Chihiro Meets Cherry
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: Chihiro is looking for Gin Ichimaru for help when she comes across an adorable white fox. What happens? TheDrunkenWerewolf owns Cherry, I just got permission to do this. GrimmxOC GinxOC friendship.


**Okay, I got permission from TheDrunkenWerewolf, who owns Cherry to write this little oneshot. Now on with the disclaimer!**

**Grimmjow, Gin (c) Kubo Tite**

**Cherry (c) TheDrunkenWerewolf**

**Chihiro, Tres Ae (c) Me!**

* * *

Chihiro Meets Cherry

"Gin-sama! Gin-sama? Are you here?" Chihiro called as she knocked on Ichimaru Gin's door, since her arrival to Hueco Mundo, he had become like a friend plus guidance counselor to her. She heard a few small barks from inside, and grew curious.

"What was that?" Mae asked as she sat on Chihiro's head. The tiny blue dragon looked at her sisters, Rae and Tae, before looking at Chihiro.

"Well it can't be a dog. The yips are too soft, they're more cat-like as well." Tae mumbled. Rae scoffed.

"Well let's just take a peek inside and find out! I'm sure Ichimaru-sama wouldn't be-" was all she could say before the door slammed open. The four screamed loudly before running to the corner of the hallway, trying not to be seen. They heard the soft yips again before a small white fox appeared at Chihiro's feet. It had beautiful blue eyes as it stared at the curiously. Immediately Chihiro smiled.

"Aw! How cute! It's a little white fox! Hello there, my name is Chihiro, do you belong to someone little one?" Chihiro giggled as she knelt in front of the fox. It stared at her curiously before giving a bark and licking her hand. She giggled.

"You're a friendly little one, aren't you?" she giggled. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke up.

"Oi, Cherry-chan! Cherry-chan, where are ya?" Gin called as he looked for his tiny little fox. Chihiro looked up and smiled.

"Ohayo Gin-sama! Is this little one yours?" She asked as she picked Cherry up. Gin smiled when he spotted his little fox.

"Cherry-chan! Thank ya Chihiro-hime, I've been looking all over fer her!" he laughed as he took the fox out of her arms. The fox barked happily as she began to lick her owners face. He laughed happily as Chihiro giggled.

"So Ichimaru-sama, Cherry-chan's a girl?" Mae asked. He nodded before the white fox looked at the tiny dragons.

"Yup! I've had `er since I was a third seat! I found `er in th' living world when she was just a baby. `er family got killed by a hollow an' I took her in." Gin explained. Chihiro nodded sympathetically before looking at the fox in his arms.

"You must've had a hard time haven't you little one?" she asked as she scratched her chin. The fox leaned into her hand as she began to scratch her ears as well, enjoying it. Gin smiled.

"Ya like animals Chihiro-hime?" he asked. Chihiro nodded before smiling.

"Yup! I adore them! Especially Cherry-chan, she's so sweet and adorable!" she giggled. Gin smiled as he patted her head.

"You an' Cherry-chan are gonna get along great, Chihiro-hime." he laughed. Chihiro giggled before a familiar blue-haired sexta walked out from behind her.

"So this is where ya were. I was wondering where ya went." Grimmjow spoke. Chihiro made a small squeak before running behind Gin, her face bright red. They looked at her curiously before Cherry yipped and jumped into Chihiro's arms.

"Aw, Cherry-chan likes ya! That's so kawaii!" Gin awed as he petted the fox's head. Grimmjow continued to look at her curiously before holding his hand out, a slight blush on his face.

"Ah…let's go and get lunch." he said in embarrassment. In that exact moment, Cherry jumped out of Chihiro's arms and pushed her leg, causing her to fall against Grimmjow. He quickly caught her and held her close to his chest, making sure she didn't fall. The two stared at each other, their faces bright red before he chuckled.

"C'mon clumsy, let's go and get you some lunch." he chuckled. She smiled before the two began to walk off. Chihiro glanced at Gin and Cherry and winked, making Gin smile a great big smile. Cherry just barked happily before the two disappeared, then Gin turned to Cherry.

"Ya did that on purpose, didn't ya Cherry-chan?" he laughed. The fox barked again before jumping into her master's arms and snuggling close against his chest. He chuckled.

"If we keep this up, there'll be a wedding ta celebrate!" he chuckled as he walked down the hallway, his Cherry-chan in his arms.

* * *

**Hope u guys liked! I posted this on my DA account as well so I hope you can look at both! Well, see ya later alligators! (or crocodiles...)**


End file.
